Final Fantasy 7: The Sword of Betrayal
by Victyrn
Summary: Enter Gideon original charactera boy how sets out to find his destiny and descovers the memory of his long dead sister, Aeris. He becomes tangled in a web of battle, lust, and love as he tries to save the world while attached to the cursed sword, Masamune
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII: The Sword of Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Final Fantasy 7 besides the game… Just so ya' know. That means the characters weapon names etc. for all you slow people out there.

Chapter 1 Beginnings

The small boy started to wail at mid day and Professor Ghast ran up the stairs to tend to him. He rocked the cradle and checked his diaper, _It couldn't be that he wants food, I just fed him five minutes ago. _He looked at the baby indistress and ran his hand through his hair. _What is wrong with him? _The baby began to cry even louder and also began to kick, the cradle shuddered with the assault. He didn't know what else to do so he screamed at it.

"Gideon Gainsborough stop this nonsense immediately!"

The baby hollered on almost driven to cry by something. On a massive alter hundreds of miles away a girl was rammed through by an evil sword and the baby heard her prayer, a small pale green object popped out of her long brown hair and bounced freely down a set of piers. The baby's crying picking up the farther away the green orb moved from it's still master until finally it struck the surface of a deep pool of water and dropped to the bottom like a rock. When it struck the water the baby abruptly stopped crying and dozed off to sleep.

Professor Ghast looked in shock as the baby slept peacefully its small chest rising and falling with the peaceful respite of sleep. He sighed, _I almost thought I had a real problem on my hands. _He started to walk downstairs but stopped at the top of them and turned and looked at the blue and white cradle.

"Sweet dreams Gid…" he whispered softly.

He started down the stairs then felt his head, it was wet, he brought his hand down and stared blankly at the blood on it then he toppled down the stairs. A woman came running to the bottom of the steps and dropped to her knees, she cried as the baby slept peacefully in his cradle up-stairs…The woman wept and the baby slept, Professor Ghast was dead.

Two small tears ran down the baby's cheeks unchecked.

Two months later… 

A woman walked through the market bundled in a winter jacket and mittens carrying a baby on her back also bundled like an Eskimo. She weaved in and out of people trying not to bump into them, rushing to the fruit vender. She looked down at the list she had in her mittened hand

Papaya

Guava fruit

Bananas

Oranges

_All of the things a growing boy needs._ She stopped at the fruit table and picked out bunches of the fruits listed. She walked up to the merchant and stared to haggle with him. The baby giggled and blew a snot bubble and watched it float off and pop on someone's back. He blew another and this time reached out a chubby little hand and popped it himself, he giggled again.

The woman pulled out a money pouch and paid the man and hurried off. She stopped suddenly in front of the weapons store. She peered in the window at the array of glistening swords and guns. She chanced a look at the baby on her back, he giggled, and she smiled at him. She hurried into the store and came out with a big grin on her face and walked home.

_He'll to be able to protect himself when he's older, I'll give it to him when the time is right. _She continued home down the icy sidewalk without stopping.

Chapter 1… End


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I hope ya'll liked chpt 1 cause chpt 2 is longer!  So without further adeiu I present the next chpt of my on going series!

Chapter 2: A Growing Boy 

12 years later…

Mrs. Ghast started to chop vegetables quickly, first carrots then peppers and finally onion, she hated those because they always make her cry. She glanced at the family photo of her husband and her son and herself. She looked at her husband's graying hair and large eyeglasses. Then she looked at her son's small tuft of brown hair popping out of the top part of his head. She looked at their features, it was impossible to say that they didn't look alike. Her son's angular yet chubby face and her husband's angular face. They just fit. They were like doubles of a puzzle piece you only need one but you got the two of them anyway.

She missed her husband to the point that she would break down and cry at night. Some nights after his death she wondered if the baby was crying with her, she swore she could hear faint whimpers coming from his crib in the attic. _Or maybe it was his sister… no, it can't be, he doesn't know his sister after all. _She fidgeted that was such a long time before he was born, and his sister wasn't her child. Her husband has lost his first wife and remarried. There was a creak from the stairs, like a groan.

"Ma, I'm going out," the boy said as he landed with a thump on the floor after he had jumped from the second step.

"Gideon, thank goodness, you scared me young man, and stop jumping from the stairs!" she scolded.

"Yes ma,"

"You can't go out now anyway you have to eat diner and get a shower not to mention do the dishes."

"Ohhh mannnn… Maaaa, I just wanted to go out and play a bit before bed," he moaned.

"No, little mister tomorrow is your birthday and you need to be rested for it, I have something special for you this year." she said.

"Really! Can I have it now? Please! Ma?"

"No, No not until tomorrow. Now go get a shower before diner is ready or else you wont get it at all."

He trudged back upstairs and she was rewarded with a door closing and the sound of the shower being turned on. She turned back to her vegetables and continued to chop. _He's so excited already and he doesn't even know what it is. Now all I have to do is find it…that shouldn't be too difficult it's around the house somewhere. _She finished chopping and dropped all the diced veggies in the pot. The water boiled and a few bits of beef floated on the surface. She was going to surprise him with a cake tomorrow, a big one with chocolate icing and happy birthday written on it.

The Next Day…

It was late afternoon and almost time for him to receive his gift, she had just sprung out the cake and he loved it. She quickly ran to the back room where she had hidden it so many years earlier for this day. She looked at the box, covered in dust and kind of old, she picked it up carefully and walked back into the kitchen to an awestruck "WOW!" from her son. She place it on the table and looked at him, his face was a glow with glee. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ma? Can you get me a knife so I can open it? I really want to find out what it is."

"Okay, but be careful," she advised

"You know it Ma," he replied.

She handed him a knife and he cut into the box and a tiny _ting_ came from inside. His palms sweated and he continued to cut it open. He reached the end and ripped the box fully open with his hands, the light from the overhead lamp shined off a straight blade long but not too long, with a width the size of hand, finger tips to wrist, and came to a razor sharp edge that could cut through a 100 year old tree with 3 strokes. The blade was perfectly made and ended and flowed into a beautiful hilt, 4 or 5 inches larger than the blade, decorated with red gems that sparkled in the light adding to the greatness. The hilt ended with a tightly bound handle that fit his hand perfectly.

"Wow, this is the coolest sword I've ever seen in my entire life Ma!" he shouted.

"Your welcome honey, I thought you would like it. I purchased it two months after your father…" she trailed off.

"Died, I'm sorry mom, but I think I gonna leave here tomorrow, head towards the Northern Crater. They say that there was a huge battle fought there eleven years ago and the good guys defeated a man named Sephiroth. I wanna go there Ma, I wanna see the place where the world was saved. I think I might even go to Midgar, I hear they just finished rebuilding it, it took them eleven years. It must have been in bad shape after meteor…" he was stopped by a raised hand.

"There is no need to explain yourself, your twelve now and that means that you can make your own decisions, I have faith in you," she finished.

"Thanks for understanding Ma."

"I'll pack your food pack Gideon, you'll need food to get there." she looked at his spikey brown hair and sighed. He was just like his father.

She touched his shoulder and pulled him into an embrace.

"I love you Gid."

"I love you too Ma."

Gideon ran upstairs clutching the sword and started to pack his bag for the biggest adventure of his life. He had never gone outside of Icicle Inn, his hometown. The journey would be long and gruesomely tiresome.

Chapter 2… End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Leaving Home

She waved her hand fervently and cried openly. Gideon walked slowly down the road and she called to him.

"Be careful Gideon! I packed you some clean underwear too, make sure you change them!''

"Maaaaaa…'' he turned around, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me," he replied.

_Be safe Gideon, be safe. I'm so proud of you, leaving home to go explore the world. _She continued to wave until he was gone from her sight and turned to go home. _The wristlet is in his things, he'll find it tonight when he's far away from here, _she thought. Her long brown hair flowed in the wind as she walked home, it was the last time she would ever see her boy again. The next time he would see her would be at her grave in the cemetery.

He walked slowly down the path neglecting eating until he was far enough away from the town so he would not go running back, his stomach grumbled, he shook his head, _Can't go 3 hours without food can you?_ He plopped down on the side of the road and opened his sack. A few pears, some papaya, and some bread, meat, and cheese. He pulled out a slice of bread and uncovered a small package he hadn't seen before. He rolled it in his hand, it was hard and lumpy and sort of awkward. He slid his sword out of the sheath tied around his back, he grunted at the weight. He sliced the paper and out popped a bracelet of some sort, it was intricately made with a vine pattern engraved along it's side and eight small holes that could fit an orb a little larger than a marble in each. It glowed a pale white, almost invisible. Inside of the paper was a note in his mother's handwriting. It read:

Gideon,

This is a special bracelet meant to protect you from some of the really bad things out in the world, I'm not quite sure how to use it but I am sure you can figure it out. It is important that you stay safe because there are some scary things out there Gid. I know you think you'll be okay but I still wish you luck and I hope you come back to me when it's all said and done. Keep that bracelet with you it is called the Phantom Wrist, I don't know what it does besides the fact that it is powerful.

Mom

He finished reading and studied the bracelet, _So this tiny thing is powerful? I wonder what these slots are for. _He ran his finger through the holes and felt that one had an orb in it. He pulled it out and examined it. It was small and a shade of green. Something inside of him told him it was a _cure?_ _What the hell's a cure? I've never seen this thing in my entire life! How can I know?_ He placed it back in the slot and looked at the sword, now that he noticed, there were four slots in it, _How strange…_ He slid his sword back into the sheath on his back and tore into a bread, meat, and cheese sandwich he had made for himself. Each bite was better than the last, in fact, everything seemed better now that he did it. When he finished eating he picked up the bracelet and slid it on his wrist, it fit perfectly, like it was made for him.

He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants, a steady wind blew across the road, it was maid day already, and if he were going to make the top of the snowboarding course by nightfall he would have to hurry. He hitched the pack on his back and pulled his black traveling cloak closer. He walked and walked, never looking back a single time, he knew if he did he would turn back, but he kept on going nonetheless. He reached the top of the course an hour before sunset and decided he would have a quick meal of papaya and some water, then try his luck on the slope, all during his meal he rubbed the little green cure orb in his bracelet wondering if his mother was safe by the fire now, reading a book. he finished the papaya fruit and stared down the slope, snow whipping in every which direction into cyclones in some spots.

He un-strapped the snowboard his mother had given him before he had left and laid it on the snow, he snapped his boots in and jumped, flying off down the at unprecedented speeds and whipped around sharp curves like he had been born on the mountain. Until finally he saw a huge cliff up ahead, it was too late to stop and he plummeted of the brink blacking out before he hit the ground below, a good 100 feet out from the cliff and 300 feet down. He hit the ground with a hard thump and a flurry of snow that landed around him.

He awoke in a small tent, the wind outside howling at the tent for blocking its way. He sat up with a start and looked around, no fire not even a sleeping area just some frozen fish and a small kettle in the corner. There was a beautiful woman huddled in the corner her blue-ish hair hanging loosely over her shoulders she looked at him then spoke up.

"I found you out in the storm, what were you doing out there?" she asked.

"I aaa..a.a jjjusst fell from the cccliff…" he stammered.

"You look but I don't have any blankets here."

"How can yyouuu stayy wwwaarmm in this cccold?" he asked.

"I've lived here all of my life."

"I've never seen anyone just sit out in the cold without a hood or anything." He was starting to get some warmth in his body but he still huddled in his cloak.

"I'm the daughter of an ice woman boy," she replied nonchalantly.

"A monster?"

"Yes, but my mother left me out here in the cold when I was a baby and I got used to it quick. I even have to hunt for myself."

"But how do you survive without warmth?"

"You don't get it boy do you? I have ice in my blood, if I were out in 25 below zero in just a pair of shorts I would be fine. The only reason I wear a coat is so that I don't look weird. I could got out in this in a bikini and not know the difference."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever met anyone who could do that!" he exclaimed.

She looked at him, studied his bedraggled hair and black cloak and instantly decided she liked him. She thought he had to be pretty tough to stand this cold, being a human and all. his bracelet was hanging out from one of his sleeves and she gasped.

"Where did you find that bracelet?" she asked

"I didn't 'find' it, my mother gave it to me."

"That is the legendary Phantom Bracelet, it protects those who wear it with a magical barrier but only if the person wearing it can use it properly. Do you know how to use it?"

"No I don't but I feel kind of awkward now, we don't even know each other's name's."

"How silly of me, I am Gloria," she stated.

"And I'm Gideon but my friends call me Gid."

"Nice to meet you Gid, now how exactly did you come by this bracelet again? it is the most beautiful bracelet I have ever seen."

Chapter 3… End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gloria 

It turns out she wasn't a woman after all she was 14 years old but she had adopted to calling everyone under her age child, or boy and or girl. It wasn't her fault, she had been abandoned when she was a baby. Gideon felt for her even though she was 2 years older, he had at least known his mom. Despite her tough demeanor she was actually quite lonely and liked that he was there. She often fidgeted with her coat buttons when he was around and when he would talk. She had told him that she would teach him everything she knew about hunting and using weapons but she couldn't promise much. He ended up staying there for 4 years and training everyday on the monsters in the area, but he still couldn't use the Phantom Wrist.

Four Years Later… 

One night in the tent they talked for a while, Gideon was now 16 and she was 18, they talked and talked until Gideon finally brought up the thing on both their minds.

"I'm leaving on Monday," he said.

"I figured, and just in time for my special time," she saw his astonished look and said, "every 4 years I become human, or at least full human and I start to feel the cold. So I go to the Hot Springs and sit in there until I turn back, it's one whole night…" she looked at the ground, studying every detail.

"I go to the Hot Springs every other night and wash, the last time you were there was right before I came huh?"

"Yup, you can come if you want, it wont bother me, I'm not sensitive about being nude in front of people like regular humans," she looked at him, and if he hadn't been looking at the ground he would have noticed her blush.

"I can't intrude on you, it's not right, it's the only night you're fully human and you should enjoy it by yourself."

"It wouldn't hurt if you came and swam with me, I promise I wont look when you get undressed," she said.

"I wont look either, uhh… that's if I go, ya know," he stammered, now it was his turn to look at her and his face turned a shade of red and he quickly turned away.

"Please come, I want someone to be with me when I'm human, I won't be able to protect myself anyway. Plus I've never had someone there when I changed human."

"Oh, all right," he said.

He didn't feel too comfortable being there, but did he wanted it, and he knew she wanted it too, especially when she was human like him. _The Hot Springs, I've never seen her naked before, I wonder what she'll look like human._ He took his gaze to the tent top. He shuddered with anticipation. She rolled over and went to sleep and he did the same.

The next day…

It was the next day and he was out training on monsters and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had decided not to go swimming, just to stand guard in case anything was to happen. He really hoped that he didn't do anything stupid when she was naked, like make a dumb comment and have her get all upset with him right before he would leave. He kept on hacking and slashing at the stupid bunny monster he was fighting and noticed his strength was extra high today, he shrugged and kept attacking.

Right Before Sunset… 

He swallowed, _This is it, she's gonna turn human! I can't wait._ The sun was setting over the hilltop and she stood next to him. She looked at him and smiled. He returned the gesture and kept watching her. The sun sank below the horizon and he stared at her, huge streams of light shot from her and there was a big blast of light and when it was done she was clutching her cloak.

"I am sooo cccoldd," she stammered.

"Now you know how I feel," he said, taking off his cloak and draping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, now lets get to the Hot Springs."

The walked closely together all the way to the Hot Springs and when they got there she turned to him.

"Aren't you gonna swim with me?"

"I don't think so, sorry."

She looked at the ground and then came behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him in. He hit the water and came up to the surface spitting water all over.

"Why'd you push me in?" he asked.

"So that now you have to go in."

He climbed out of the water and shook him self off. The wind gusted and chilled him to the bones. He shook his head at her.

"All right, turn around while I get undressed okay?" she shook her head yes and turned around.

He pulled his sopping wet coat off and slipped his shirt off over his head dropping them both to the ground, he shivered. Next he slipped off his pants and boxers, she turned a bit and opened an eye, she looked at his taught muscular back and legs, then blushed deeply and turned back around. He stood there completely naked and shivering. He looked at her turned back and the next second he was behind her with his arms wrapped around her shivering-clothed body. She reached a hand over her shoulder and felt his face, there were Goosebumps.

"Put me down so I can undress and you can stop freezing," she said.

"All right, but try not to look at me okay?"

"I promise," she said as he put her down allowing her to turn and face him.

She reached out her hand and felt his chest, she shuddered, she slid her hand up his chest until it rested on his shoulder and she placed her other hand on his other shoulder. They looked into eachother's eyes deeply and he put his hand up to her cheek and ran his fingers down it. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his naked body. He pushed her away a little and his face started to get closer and closer to hers until finally they're lips met and he felt all his cares lift away with the kiss. She pulled back and whispered in his ear.

"_I love you Gid, I knew it since the first time I saw you, I'll always love you._"

She moaned in his ear and he put his hand behind her head and kissed her again, sliding his hands around her waist and to the front of her coat. He started to undo the buttons and she pulled a little away allowing him some room. One of the buttons got jammed so he ripped it off and continued with the others. She looked him in the face, he was so concentrated with undoing her clothes. She looked down his chest at the muscles he had worked on training with his sword, he had a semi muscular chest and arms, enough to wield the sword and a set of abdominal muscles that made her quiver with glee. She looked back at his face, which was now red with embarrassment. He just finished unbuttoning and slid the coat down her arms and threw it to the side. He looked into her eyes, under her jacket she didn't have a single bit of clothes just bare chest. She giggled and hugged him and he felt her naked breasts press against his chest and he reached down and put his hands on her butt. She reached down and put her hands on top of his and moved them to the front and unbuttoned he tight pants unveiling her long smooth legs and white panties. He grabbed the edge of the panties and ripped them apart.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him and kissed her rubbing his hands up and down her back her back and butt. He picked her up like a groom on his honeymoon and jumped into the Hot Springs kissing her. She slid out of his arms and started to swim away from him, he swam after her and caught her by a foot. He pulled her back and she whispered in his ear.

_"Take me, all of me, now Gideon Gainsborough!" _she insisted.

He blushed and so did she he kissed her on the lips then let himself drift down the side of her face and down the side of her neck slowly kissing down her chest until he reached one of her nipples which he began to lick and suck. She moaned and placed her hand on the back of his head urging him on. A loud growl arose from behind them and on land. He stopped and turned his head to land and there on the shore sat a huge monster growling and showing it's numerous rows of teeth. It growled again and Gideon and Gloria clung to each other fiercely not knowing what to do.

Chapter 4…End


End file.
